Gooey Goings and Sticky Situations
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: A machine, a sickly Gardevoir, a chance...a hope even. But good intentions cannot always stop when an experiment goes awry, with unusual and incalculable results...


**A/N: Honestly this whole thing was inspired by a single picture. Beware totally NSFW, (Rule34)(xxx)( ?page=post &s=view&id=1567601) I promise you all that this is not just a wish fulfillment or lemon story. **

Experiments often go awry, typically with unusual or incalculable results...

"Peta, Exa, I need a step up in output on coil 18 by 3.471%. Krys, match entanglement on Crystal 3 and 65. Keros, I need you to cycle through vent ports 17, 69, and 213. This is a big one, Aden activate capacitors 4 through 23."

A haptic holo appears on either side of his head, both showing an audio wave display that jump as simultaneous female intoned voices call out reports on various sections of the massive beast of a machine before him, his own hands working madly at a holo keyboard, fingers dancing across it, desperately trying to stabilize the wildly fluctuating data and energy.

Suddenly, all boards light green and the machine's roar dulls to a constant whir. The dual female voices call out, "Boards green. System stabilized. Yettan Chamber ready."

With a sigh of relief the man turns from the holo consoles to look at the shiny Gardevoir standing behind him, arms folded beneath the cartilage like crystal of her heart gem. Her brilliant golden eyes flicker between his and the large, whirring beast of a machine behind him. "Are you really sure Geanne? We could run a few more tests, really make sure that it'll work on someone like yo-"

Her thoughts in his head silence his rambling. _"I'm sure._ _You and the others have done everything you can for this machine. I need to do this so I can be useful to you all. I'm not much in this state."_ As she communicates shewaves an arm over her faded and milky gem. _"I don't want to be a burden any longer."_

"You're not, you're j-"

" _Shhhh. We've been over this too many time already. I trust you..."_

His body sags in defeat, "Very well. The chamber awaits." He raised an arm to point at the large plate glass window overlooking the massive steel and crystal construct. "Take the elevator though, you don't need to waste your strength teleporting. You'll need it." He does not turn as he once again brings up the haptic boards. "This is going to hurt..."

She nods, feeling the intense concern and worry practically radiating off of him, but just beneath it, a determination and resolve and dare she say, love flare just as brightly, like a roaring flame.

A little smile crosses her pale face, helping to put her own fears at ease, before she turns on her pin like feet and glides to the small elevator, heading towards her salvation... hopefully.

* * *

"Yettan Chamber activation sequence initiated, readings stable, output balanced, crew ready?" He glances at the 5 holo screens floating around his view screen, 2 of the them are just the same sound bars that pulse from the synchronized "Aye sir," from them.

The third shows an Eelektross extending its large arms to grip onto copper handholds as a large metal tube slowly extends towards its face. It looks at the holo and nods before opening its mouth and clamping its teeth around the tube.

A glance at the fourth has a shiny Gigalith also nodding at the holo before settling to the floor with a thunk, beginning to hum and glow, dozens of large crystals arrayed around him lighting up to match, adding their thrum to the rising noise.

The fifth screen shows a lone shiny Beldum rearranging a large wall of dark green cubes, placing one final one in place causing the whole to coalesce into a solid bank, blinking steadily.

With a wave, a 6th screen appears in front of him, the sickly Gardevoir standing on the center of a large plate, several concentric rings slowly rotating around the platform. "Geanne... are you sure?"

" _We've come to far to stop now Vahlen."_

Another sigh escapes his lips, "Yettan Chamber activation in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." his fingers dance across the boards as the rings pick up speed, reaching a whirling blur rapidly.

The Eelektross shakes as his body crackles with gathered and released energy, the humming from the Gigalith rising in crescendo as the crystals whine and pop as they amplify the energy through them.

"Readings stable sir." The left voice chimes as Geanne slowly rises from the platform, a bright white corona surrounding her and her body going limp.

"Output peaking, array aligned," the right voice calls.

With a deep breath and a whispered prayer to Arceus above, "Energize!"

The final buzzer blares through the facility as the large crystal arrays, fully aligned and crackling with the pent up energy of the high level pokemon pumping into it, form a web of white-blue lightning pointed directly at the floating Gardevoir. With a silent flicker, the web condenses and spears into her chest, hitting the point of her heart gem and shaking her limp body, surrounding it with a similar web like shape of the crackling white-blue lightning.

"Contaminant detected. Unknown variable." The two voices chime in unison once again, their voices still lacking any emotion.

"What!? Get me visual!"

A secondary holo appears within the main screen, only to show an image coated in some sort of light green slime, obscuring view.

"Shut it down! Scrub it!"

"Inadvisable sir. Deactivation at this point would likely prove fatal."

"System destabilizing, assistance required."

The board's bars bounce rapidly, falling into the yellow and red before his fingers work to assert his will upon them.

Geanne's limp body thrashes in the electric cocoon, straining to absorb the energies being forced into her. The rings whirl at breakneck speed, above them, at the edge of the screen a little blob of movement, the intruder stretches out to drop... directly above Geanne.

For Vahlen Shepard, the world slows to a crawl as the little white-green blob detaches from the ceiling with a cry of "Ugoooooo!" The intruder passes one... two... all three rings, in a sheer roll of fate and luck, falling through the maelstrom and onto the blazing cocoon, sizzling and disintegrating into a swirl of similarly colored particles, meshing with the cocoon.

"Output spiking, subject vitals dropping."

"Parameter shift, energy insufficient."

"Tell Keros and Krys exactly what they need to do to re-stabilize." He glances at their respective screen. "Please do what you have to to make sure she comes out okay. I promise I'll make it up to you guys." He is met with a pair of nods and a sudden spike in both energy and synchronization, though it is clear the two are straining.

His hands dance upon his own board like a pair of fast moving spiders, using this new found reservoir to keep his closest companion alive.

The struggle goes on for minutes that feel like lifetimes, Krys is struggling harder than his Eelektross companion, who is simply tiring out. A long crack begins to form down his center head crystal, leaking a sparkling dark blue fluid from the break.

"Sequence complete."

"Subject's vitals are elevated but stable."

"End!" At that word of mercy, the Eelektross sags, collapsing to the ground limp while the Gigalith stops thrumming with one more resounding crack splitting the head crystal down almost to the base, the slow moving fluid leaking over the hollows of its eyes. From the two audio holos, in a flash, a pair of Porygon-Z recompile themselves.

"She's alive sir."

"Alive but... different."

The moment the two recompiled, Dr. Shepard was already moving out of the control area to the elevator, the two levitating behind him. "Get medical to all three of them, Krys and Keros first, I'll help Geanne."

"Aye sir." The two synchronize once again as they digitize into the elevator's control panel, presumably to the other two in need.

The elevator takes all too long to finally ding and open, the scared man practically running through the hulking machine onto the still warm platform area and the limp but breathing form of... Geanne?

The new body before him certainly looks like Gardevoir, at least in most places, her body is covered in a translucent blue slime though her heart gem glows with a vibrant, healthy gold. From her head extend two long, slimy, pinkish blue tentacles, her once slender legs now much thicker with that same color covering much of her hip and crotch area.

Her eyes flutter open, their gorgeous golden color untouched by whatever has changed her, staring up at her terrified-with-worry master. _"Vahlen? I... I think it worked. I feel... I feel great!"_ She starts to push herself up to a sitting position, _"I feel... heavy though... and wet..."_ finally, she gets a glance down at herself, eyes widening for a moment before a piercing psychic scream echoes through everyone's minds.

" _W-what happened!?"_

"I... something got in and... I tried to stop the process but it would've killed you and I couldn't do that and I don't know what happened and its just..." her master looks to be on the verge of tears, before she places a calming hand on his face, helping despite sliminess with it.

" _Tell me what you think then."_

"I think... I think if I had to guess, you were fused with whatever it was. I d-don't know what it was though or what kind of effects this might have on you."

Over the loudspeakers one of the Porygon's chimes in, "Cross reference shows it to be a Sliggoo, however Geanne's body show's signs of a Goodra mesh. Further examination and testing will be required."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves more, Vahlen nods, "Right. Yes. Tests. We can figure out what happened, figure out how to reverse it. Then make you better." He looks her new body up and down once again, this time arching a brow at how... curvy she's become. "I guess... this makes you a Goodrevoir hehe?" He says with a nervous chuckle.

Geanne giggles a little herself as she gives him a look that just screams 'seriously?' _"Sure. Goodrevoir works..."_

 **A/N: I appreciate any of you who took the time to read through this. Sometime soon I'll be commissioning further Goodrevoir art from an artist friend, though and this is a long shot, if any of you out there want to draw her, I'll gladly put up the best one as the thumbnail . May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**


End file.
